Ventura
Nazywam się Ventura. Mam 14 lat. Oto wstęp do całego pamiętnika, czyli trochę o mnie. Mój wygląd Po szkole wojskowej Jestem białym pegazem z niebieską grzywą i ogonem z jaśniejszymi, chudymi pasemkami. Grzywka zasłania jedno oko, mój znaczek to księżyc w pełni. Lewe ucho jest pokryte niebieską ,,łatą". Przed szkołą wojskową Zmieniła się tylko moja grzywa. Miałam ją splecioną w zwyczajną kitkę zieloną gumką. Teraz czasem używam fioletowej.thumb|Mała c: Ma historia 'Źrebięce lata' Chodziłam do szkoły sportowej. Byłam słaba z w-f. Wszyscy się ze mniej śmiali, jedynym kucykiem który tego nie robił to Cherry Blossom. Byłyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale kiedy mój tata miał dość, że żaliłam się mamie (tata jest wojskowym) postanowił wysłać mnie do szkoły na czas podstawówki, tak też na długo jej nie widziałam. Okazało się jednak, że szkoła wojskowa jest w wakacje... 'Co było dalej?' Błąkałam się ulicami Ponyville ze spuszczoną głową. Nie patrząc gdzie idzę, wpadłam na brązowego ogiera. Ten zapytał co mi jest, a ja odparłam, że rodzice mnie porzucili i nie mam schronienia. Ogier zaproponował jej mieszkanie z nim do czasu aż nie znajdzie się ktoś lepszy, ale nikt się nie znalazł. Tak więc zamieszkaliśmy razem. 'Znaczek' W pierwszy dzień w szkole wojskowej nie mogłam spać, bo było mi za twardo. Luna postanowiła zabrać mnie na ,,Children of the night". Pomogłam jej wybrać drogę i inne takie rzeczy. Na końcu Luna powiedziała mi, że... Zdobyłam swój znaczek! Ucieszona tą wiadomością, szczęśliwa poszłam spać. 'Szkoła wojskowa' Wpierw nie podobało mi się tam, bo generał zmienił mi imię na Ventura, ale też, bo byłam tam tylko ja i jakaś Monica, której nie lubiłam, oraz sami chłopcy, którzy się ze mnie nabijali, że taka słaba jestem i w ogóle. Postanowiłam więc intensywnie ćwiczyć. Zrobiłam to, co sobie obiecałam. Pod koniec szóstej klasy skończył się mój pobyt tam i postanowiłam na gimnazjum pójść do szkoły teatralnej. 'W szkole teatralnej' Poznałam Angelikę, Tinę i Dianę, czasem widywałam Milkseę. Nie mam problemów z tremą. Zdziwiło mnie, kiedy pewnego dnia zobaczyłam w szkole... Cherry. Porozmawiałam z przyjaciółką, o rzeczach, które wydarzyły się w ciągu czasu, w którym się nie widziałyśmy, czyli o szkole wojskowej, o Monice, o treningach itd. Charakter & cechy szczególne 'Siła' Jestem silną klączą- przecież jestem po szkole wojskowej! Potrafię uciągnąć tyle, co trzy ogiery ze zwykłej szkoły razem. Pomagam kucykom ziemskim w Pożegnaniu Zimy, aby było szybciej. Pomagam też Cherry zbierać wiśnie. 'Szybkość' & Zwinność To też związane z szkołą wojskową. Bardzo szybko latam, w dodatku zwinnie. Biegam także zwinnie. Ale w wodzie... 'Śpiewanie' Mam bardzo ładny głos. Lubię śpiewać piosenki, na apelach zaczynam śpiewać hymn. 'Pracowitość' Jestem pracowitą klaczą. Jeśli nie mam niczego do roboty, siadam i... Gram na kompie, a dokładniej pisze na czacie z Shapeshifterem, Cherry Blossom, Ice Block, Lou i Mufinką. Nigdy nam się nie nudzi. Awesome xD 'Pływanie' Nie umiem pływać, jednak lubię siedzieć w wodzie. Najbardziej lubię dżakuzi i baseny z bardzo ciepłą wodą-uważam, że to odpręża. 'Potykanie się' Często się potykam, niewiadomo czemu. Uważam, że mam pecha. 'Wpadanie do różnych dziur' Czasem wpadam do dziur w ziemi. Czasem utknie mi kopyto, niekiedy cała do niej wpadnę. 'Rysunek' Nie rysuję najlepiej. Po prostu nie umiem rysować proporcjonalnie, ale nie jest najgorzej. Mądrość Słabo się uczę, moja najwyższa ocena ze zwykłej lekcji to 4+ (nie, nie z w-f'u). Zadania domowe oczywiście odrabiam. 'Pamięć' Mam słabą pamięć. Pamiętam to, co nie ważne, a zapominam te ważne rzeczy. 'Planowanie' Nie umiem nic planować, przez co często mam kłopoty. Ale nie byle jakie 'Łakomstwo' Można nazwać mnie łakomą, albowiem często kiedy nikt nie widzi zjadam wszystkie suchary z kuchni i potem muszę je odkupować, nigdy bym się im nie oparła C: 'Skakanie po łóżku' Czy to nie dziecinne? Nie dla mnie! Robię to, gdy nie mam nic do roboty i nie chce mi się pisać na czacie, mimo iż wiem, że zawsze kończy się to upadkiem. Moje ksywki *Ve *Ven *Venta *Vena Mój zwierzak Niedługo zmienię Moim pupilem jest Tornado - orzeł przedni. Ma brązowe upierzenie, oczy są w jaśniejszym odcieniu. Jest szybki i dobrze zachowuje się przy kucykach. Tylko ja byłam w stanie go wytresować.thumb|Tornado Jest samcem. Ulubione... Zwierzęta-Orły i gepardy Piosenka-Hijo de la Luna i The Moon Rises oraz Luna's Lullaby (Celestia's Lament) Zajęcie-jedzenie sucharów i śpiewanie Opowiadanie- Luna Takes a Shower PL Podobne... Ptaki: Drapieżne Roślina: chyba muchołówka Inne 'Kraina duchów' Jestem władczynią krainy duchów. Są tam tylko kucyki ziemskie, ja i Cherry jesteśmy jednorożcami, alikornów i pegazów nie ma. Wszyscy unoszą się w powietrzu. 'Długopis, którym piszę' Piszę fioletowym długopisem. Dostałam go od mamy, kiedy jechałam do szkoły wojskowej. Bardzo go lubię. Moja mama zaczarowała go tak, aby atrament nigdy się nie skończył. 'Tajemniczy cień' Potrafię stworzyć tajemniczy cień, którego większość kucyków się boi, dzięki czemu mam wyższą ,,rangę" między kucykami. Potrafię go też kształtować, ale to jest jeszcze dla mnie trochę trudne. Cień znika od razu, gdy coś na niego wpadnie. Widzi też przez niego wszystko co niewidzialne (oprócz powietrza). 'Tajemniczy ogień' Potrafię stworzyć fioletowy ogień. Nie podpala on niczego-ma on tylko budzić strach. 'Miejsce w najdłuższych artykułach' Ve jest 47 w najdłuższych artykułach, z czego bardzo się cieszę, bo to dość dobre miejsce. W miarę czasu rozbudowy, będzie dłuższy i będzie miał więcej bajtów. To, co często mówię -A co myślałeś, że ja to jakaś bogini?! - O fa! -No znowu... -Nananana -Ech... -Mówię do ciebie! -Nie udawaj greka. -Trolololo! -Mhm -Coś takiego nie istnieje! -NIE MA CHOCHOLADKI! Rzeczy zbędne *Umiem lewitować skrzydłami i mam je tak wyćwiczone, że mogę nimi podnosić np. szklankę *Mam 14 lat i urodziłam się 28 sierpnia *Przyjaźnię się najbardziej z Blue Truth, Lou i Divine Light'em *Dużo razy spadłam z nieba i byłam w szpitalu *Lubię Discorda *Mogę chować rzeczy w skrzydłach, a gdy lecę one nie wypadają, często też noszę torbę ze swoim znaczkiem, woli jednak torbę, gdyż trudniej mi latać i czasem ranię skrzydła. *Nigdy nie nauczyłam się żadnej rymowanki oprócz Moonlight, Moonlight *Nie działa na mnie żadna magia *Moje lewe (zakryte) oko jest zielone, a drugie-fioletowe Galeria W pokazie slajdów: YoungCullen.png Cullen ID.png Cullen.png|Pierwowzór Cullen to galery.jpg Rosalie_Culllen97_Cullen.png|też pierwowzór Baza-Cullenaw.png|human w skromnym stroju Cullen2.png Cullen Legitymacja.png|Legitymacja Theatry Academy Cullen-legitymacja.png Cullen and mystery shadow.png|Z cieniem, nieukształtownym Sleep Cullen.png|Drzemka Sleeping Cullen.png|W łóżku, śpi... lising MP#.png|słucha MP3 C: Dla Cb..jpg Cullen z literek x1 by Kitte.jpeg Art Zbiorowy Real Ponys by Kitte.jpeg cullen g0.jpg Nadija03 Rosalie gif.gif|pierwowzór by Nadija03 Rosalie Cullen97 Rosalie.png|pierwowzór Cullen-aw.png|w innej grzywie (creator) cullen,,,.png|Inna generacja; bez skrzydeł CullenPodmieniec.png|jako podmieniec ooo.png|w innej generacji popop.png|inna generacja lololololololo.png|w pudełku :3 Cullen212.png|próba w Sumopaincie literkowa Cullen.png DSC04003.JPG|po zdobyciu znaczka DSC04004.JPG DSC04006.JPG|Jakie to słodkie.... DSC04007.JPG DSC04009.JPG DSC04010.JPG|młoda na kartce DSC04012.JPG DSC04013.JPG|Uwielbiam to o3o DSC04015.JPG|Recolor:Pink Cullen DSC04017.JPG DSC04018.JPG DSC04019.JPG DSC04020.JPG|biegnie tak szybko, że Cherry Blossom nie możej jej doścignąć DSC04022.JPG DSC04023.JPG DSC04025.JPG Cullen And Water Brezee.png|Z chłopakiem CullenTapeta.png|Brzydka tapeta Cullen.jpg|by Love :3 Cherry i Cullen By Kiteczka.jpg|by kiteczka; trochę zła grzywa, ale i tak fajne Cullen.jpeg|by Kiteczka Kleki (6).png|Puchata; siedzi Czatowa szóstka.png|Z resztą czatowej szóstki Kleki.png|Z Cherry Blossom, Shapeshifterem, Lolą, Nicością i Mufinką Kleki (8).png|bułeczka! Kleki (9).png|:3 Cullen na Halloween.png|Na Halloween Cullen-byRyukkopr.png|Piękna praca Ryukkopr Na święta.png|Na święta m.png|bez tła The Chat eight-What my Cutie mark telling me?.png|What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me? Kleki (10).png|W kombinezonie Kleki (19).png|Na chmurze Kleki (21).png Kleki (23).png|Cry... sketch-54558309.png Dark for RosalieCullen97 by,PinkieStyle.JPG|by Pinkie Style Cullen tapeta by Sparkly.png|By SparkleDarklina Ventura by Titi12345.png|by Titi coś tam Oskarżona.. Cullen.png|bohaterka dnia oskarżona o popchnięcie Twiliecorna! by Kiteczka Kleki (28).png|Paczy się do tyłu, mój najlepszy rys 121516.JPG|by snasza VenturaxDiscord.png|Z Discordem Ven,Divine&Lou.png|hehe xd Ventura by Flutty.png|by Flutty, to jest takie aww! Kleki (51).png|Mój obrazek z cieniowaniem ^^ Kleki (50).png|poprzedni obrazek, ale bez cieniowania Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników